In a conventional automatic analysis apparatus, a sample such as taken serum or urine (also referred to as specimen, test liquid or the like) and reagents in accordance with test items are respectively dispensed into reaction containers, and reaction of liquid to be tested is measured. Identification labels are attached to reagent containers so as to identify a plurality of test reagents.
A plurality of the reagent containers can be stored in a reagent storage cabinet, and reagents necessary for analysis are arranged on a rotary table while being contained in the reagent containers, and are moved to a predetermined place when a test is requested. Since the amount of test reagent to be used and the frequency of test vary in accordance with the test items, the amount of reagent necessary for one day varies. In order to avoid a trouble of frequent replacement of reagent containers, capacities of the reagent containers are changed in accordance with the test items, and the reagent container with a large capacity is used for a test item that requires a large amount of the reagent to be used.
As a technique of the automatic analysis apparatus described above, for example, Patent Document 1 describes a technique relating to a reagent container. The reagent container described in Patent Document 1 has a structure including a reagent outlet with a reagent dispensing probe and a cylindrical member inserted into the reagent outlet.